Named item effect/Archive
Removed named item effects Aid/Eleisa's Blessing Aid reduces the cooldowns of your , and summoner spells by 30%. Eleisa's Blessing permanently grants the user the effects of Eleisa's Miracle (including Aid) if you gain three levels while in possession of the item, and consumes the item. The following items grant Aid and Eleisa's Blessing: * The fact the effects are named is because Eleisa's Blessing consumes the item, and thus a global unique needed to prevent players from purchasing the item again. Awakened Dragon Awakened Dragon grants bonus attack speed and reduces basic abilities cooldown when basic attacking. The following items grant Awakened Dragon: * Bounty Hunter Champion kills, assists and epic monsters ( and in Summoner's Rift) grant 40 bonus gold. Large monsters ( , , , , , and ) grant 10 bonus gold. The Following items grant Bounty Hunter: * * Butcher Butcher increases the damage a champion deals to monsters (does not increase damage to minions) by a percentage (excluding true damage). The following items grant Butcher: * - 20% increased damage * - 20% increased damage * - 30% increased damage Conservation You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. Large monsters include: * The biggest monster in each jungle camp: , , , , , and . * Epic monsters: , , . The following items grant Conservation: * * * Incinerate Incinerate causes the user's physical damage to deal 16-50 (based on level) true damage over 3 seconds. The following item grants Incinerate * . Lucky Shadow Lucky Shadow grants the user 5 gold per 10 seconds. The following items grant Lucky Shadow: * * The effect could have been named to emphasize the fact it would stack with Avarice and Transmute, as there was some confusion in Season Two about whether or not the gold per 10 passives stacked. Maim Maim adds bonus magic damage to your basic attacks on monsters (does not increase damage to minions) and restores 5-10 health. The following items grant Maim: * - 50 bonus magic damage; restores 8 health * & - 75 bonus magic damage; restores 10 health * - 25 (+1 per Feral Stack) bonus magic damage against champions; restores 10 health ** You gain 1 Feral Stack for every champion kill, assist, and large monster kill ** Unlike the other items, Maim applies to all auto attacks. Against minions and monsters, the magic damage is increased to 75 (+3 per Feral Stack) and the heal is unaffected Mana Warp Mana Warp grants the user an aura that grants 5 mana regeneration to nearby allied champions, including the user. The following items grant Mana Warp: * * Prospector Prospector grants 150 additional health. The following items grant Prospector: * * Notably, this effect is exclusive to Dominion-only items. Sapping Barbs Sapping Barbs causes you to gain Health regeneration and Mana regeneration for 5 seconds whenever you take damage from a monster. Additionally, monsters who attack you bleed for 5% of their maximum health over 3 seconds (up to a cap). Sapping Barbs cannot deal lethal damage. The following items grant Sapping Barbs: * * Valor Valor is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and pets increased damage The following items grant Valor: * - nearby allied minions and pets deal 15% increased damage Category:Gameplay elements